Red Apple
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: A requested story. Mike x Ashley. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a request! Um I did my best to what was desired for this fiction and I hope I was able to get them right. Anyway enjoy. (Warning this is a PWP and non-friendly to Ashley x Chris fans) **

" **Red Apple"**

Ashley stumbled down the hall full of couples the music was loud and the lights were dim. She had lost Chris hours ago and wasn't sure where he had ended up. She tilted her red cup back drinking the beer inside till she tripped she fell forward till a strong arm caught her. She looked up to see Mike smiling down at her.

"Whoa, I think someone has had too much to drink." He teased helping her up. Ashley leaned back against the wall smiling.

"What do you know? _Class president_?" Ashley asked with a smirk.

"I know a drunk person when I see one." Mike replied pointing at her. Ashley shook her head.

"Sure, see you around." Ashley waved walking off only to be stopped again.

"Seriously, you should lie down. You're going to get sick if you drink anymore." Mike informed Ashley looked back at him. He was holding her hand.

"I think I know my limit." She replied with brows pressed together.

"Oh do you now?" Mike asked.

"Look just lie down for a bit then I promise I'll lay off and you can drink to your hearts content." Mike promised with a smile. Ashley pouted but agreed to his request. Go and lie down for a couple of hours that's all that was supposed to happen.

* * *

Ashley moaned rocking her hips back and forth slowly. She grinded against Mike who rested his hands on hip watching her. He bucked his hips up making her whimper in pleasure.

"Aahh…" She shivered in pleasure.

"Hit something good?" Mike asked. Ashley nodded moaning her response.

"Y-you're longer." She moaned licking her lips in appreciate. She rested her hands on his flat yet toned stomach and began to bounce herself on his lap. Mike groaned in pleasure enjoy the view of her breast dancing above him.

"Fuck…" He grinned sliding his hands up grabbing her breast massaging them making her title her head back.

"Aahh…!" She cried out increasing her speed feeling Mike's cock hit her spot over and over. Mike gritted his teeth bucking his hips up trying to match her thrust causing both to moan out in pleasure. Her walls tightened around Mike's member milking him. She gave a last cry hitting her peak she rocked her hips slowly having experience one of her best organism she has ever felt. Mike groaned enjoying the feeling of her walls around his member.

"Fuck…"Mike cursed panting catching his breath. Ashley crawled off of Mike laying down next to him. She laid staring up at the ceiling before she passed out.

The next morning Ashley was the one to wake up first. She sat in the bed looking over at Mike who slept peacefully. She covered her mouth in shock, she had sex with him! But she was with Chris! How could this happen? She quickly grabbed her clothes leaving not wanting to remember this night.

* * *

Once home she quickly jumped in the shower, she wanted to wash that night away but there was something that stuck to her. The way Mike fucked her. It was, _good._ Better than good actually it was amazing. She had, had sex with Chris already but there was something different when it came to the two men, and that was their size in cock. She blushed remembering the way Mike's cock slipped into her wet entrance the depth it went in. She closed her eyes.

"No… don't think about it…" She told herself but it was no good. The way Mike held her last night who would forget it? He knew what he was doing, he knew _what_ to do.

Ashley stepped out of the shower drying her hair she checked her phone a text message from Chris. Her heart stopped as she checked it.

 _"Hey did you make it home okay? I lost you at the party last night."_ Ashley bite her bottom lip replying that she had made it home safe. She set her phone done on her desk sitting down on her bed. She laid herself down staring up at her ceiling. She would need to talk to Mike about what had happened between them.

* * *

Mike opened the door to his place. A surprised expression flashed but soon turned into a cocky grin. Ashley sighed shaking her head.

"Came for another round eh?" Mike asked.

"No! Look, I came to talk to you." Ashley explained. Mike made a face stepping aside letting her in.

"Chris cannot know about last night understand?" Ashley asked Mike leaned against the counter crossing his arms.

"Sure." Mike shrugged his shoulders. What did he care? Shame? Not for him.

"I'm serious!" Ashley yelled worried he might say something.

"Relax, I won't tell him." Mike assured. Ashley smiled nodding.

"Good." She replied walking passed him.

"What you said last night, was it true?" Mike asked Ashley stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her cheeks a red color.

"W-what did I say?" She asked. Mike smiled as he approached her.

"About my dick being bigger?" He smiled. Ashley walked back bumping into the closed door, Mike leaned in resting her arm on the door looking at her. She couldn't help but smirk.

"It's longer." She corrected.

"Same thing." Mike replied closing the space between them. What was she doing? Was what happened last night going to happen again? Is this what she wanted? In secret it was a guilty pleasure. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck as Mike picked her up. She gasped to feel the bulge in his pants rub up against her. She wrapped her lips around his waist rubbing up against him as they made their way to the bedroom.

Mike laid Ashley down on her back with him on top his hands worked quickly removing her clothes leaving her in bra and panties. She laid with her chest rising and falling already excited to be experiencing another night with Mike. Mike sat up removing his shirt, he unbuckled his pants leaving them on. Mike leaned down resting between her legs he ran his tongue over her panties making her whimper to feel the wet, hot muscle tease her.

"M-Mike…" She moaned clenching the sheet under her. Mike grinned as he continued his torture by drenching her panties with his saliva. Ashley was far beyond excited her panties wet from a mixture of Mike's drool and her own wetness. Mike tugged her panties to the side slipping a finger in making her jump.

"Ahhh…" She moaned closing her eyes. Mike pumped his one finger slowly adding his tongue to the pleasure.

"M-Mike!" Ashley moaned resting her hand on his head tugging him forward, Mike moaned as he flicked his tongue. The feeling of his tongue and finger teasing her clit was driving her crazy. She moaned louder and louder, as the feeling in her stomach tightened.

"Ohh, ohhh!" She moaned till she came. Mike smiled against her licking her juices clean. Ashley laid panting, she was in heaven.

"Mike, fuck me." She begged Mike sat up licking his lips as he tugged her drenched panties off. He jerked her down towards him as he pulled his stiff cock out.

"You're so fucking wet…" Mike smiled. He probed her with the head of his cock teasing her.

"Mike!" She whined. He chuckled as he thrusted making her gasp to be filled.

"Aahh…" She moaned arching her back off the mattress. Mike raised her hips as he began to thrust at a steady pace, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room.

"So good…." Ashley moaned enjoying the feeling of Mike's cock inside of her.

"Better than Chris?" Mike asked panting watching her. She nodded.

"Way fucking better, oh my God Mike! Fuck me harder!" Ashley moaned.

"With pleasure…" He replied as he grabbed her legs resting them on his shoulder. His hips moving harder and faster.

"You're in so deep…" Ashley moaned tilting her head back losing herself in the pure bliss. Mike moaned he was getting closer and closer to his climax. That much was noticeable as his thrust became sloppy and desperate.

"Fuck…!" Mike cursed.

"Mike…!" Ashley moaned till she felt Mike slip out of her.

"Get on your stomach…" Mike panted. He helped her roll on to her stomach, she got on her hands and knees moaning to feel him slip in again.

"Aahh…" The new position was greatly approved by both. Mike thrusted faster he held her steady by her hips pulling her back to his thrusts. Mike through his head back hitting his climax with Ashley. Mike groaned as his pace slowed down still thrusting till he finally stopped. He slipped out of her his cock coated with her juices and his. He laid down on his bed with Ashley. They both stared at the ceiling enjoy the wave of pleasure they felt. Ashley phone chimed she grabbed her pants checking it. It was Chris. She set her phone on the night stand choosing to ignore his text for now.

"So what do we got going on here, Ash?" Mike asked rolling on to his side looking at her. Ashley ran her fingers through her hair looking back at him.

"Just sex." She replied. All she wanted were nights like this with Mike. And that was all that mattered to her.

"You are such a cruel girl." Mike smiled. Though it was wrong he wasn't bothered by the idea one bit. And Ashley didn't seem to mind either.


	2. Chapter 2: Pleasure on the weekdays

**A/N: Another request.**

" **Pleasure on the weekdays"**

 **Monday:**

 _"It sucks that you couldn't come with me to the convention."_ Chris spoke on the phone.

"Heh I'm sure you'll find a way to have fun with me." Ash replied as she walked around the empty apartment.

 _"Oh gotta go! The bus is here!"_ Chris replied.

"Kay, be safe." Ash replied before hanging up. She stood sighing looking around till the knock on the door made her turn her head back a smile playing on her face. Ash walked to the door opening it to see Mike on the other side.

"Nerd away?" Mike asked with a grin. Ash smiled as he grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him in.

"Course." She replied with a grin. Mike leaned down stealing a kiss. Ash moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mike picked her up causing her to wrap her legs around him. Mike walked to the bedroom with their lips locks. Mike laid Ash on the bed. Mike pulled away breaking the kiss his hands slid to her pants undoing them. Ash bite her bottom lip watching as Mike roughly pulled her pants down making her gasp in excitement.

"Getting straight to it?" Ash asked. Mike climbed onto of her.

"Why not?" Mike asked as he slipped his hand into her underwear.

"Mmm…" Ash moaned feeling his tease her. Mike smiled as he slipped his index finger in her making her jump and back arch off the bed.

"Ohh…" Ash clenched the sheet under her as Mike pumped his finger. Mike watched enjoying the feeling as his finger began to become moist from Ash's juices. Mike pulled his finger out slowly only to ram it back into her.

"Aah!" Ash curled her toes in enjoying Mike's roughness. Mike chuckled softly amused by her reaction.

"What? Does he not finger you?" Mike asked. Ash curled her lips in frowning.

"He doesn't know what to do…." Ash panted she reached up pulling Mike down towards her.

"Unlike you…" She smiled crashing her lips to Mike's. Mike pushed Ash's tongue around dominating the kiss. It wasn't long till Mike withdrew his fingers from her and got straight to it. Mike sat up quickly unbuckling and zipping his pants down. Ash wiggled herself out of her underwear spreading her legs for Mike. Mike grabbed her legs jerking her down to him. Mike held his cock at her dripping entrance. Ash's heart was racing with anticipation. Mike pushed forward entering her causing her to moan.

"Oohhh….!" She cried clenching the sheets and pillow under her head.

"Shit…" Mike groaned enjoying the hotness and wetness from her. Mike grabbed her legs throwing them over his shoulder he leaned in closer pushing in deeper inside of her. Ash moaned tighten around him enjoying the depth. Mike grunted as he began to thrust hard causing the bed under the two to creak.

"Ah, ah, ahh!" Ash moaned under him she reached up wrapping her arms around him digging her nails into his back enjoying the feeling of his huge, thick, hard, pulsating cock pounding into her.

"Mike!" She moaned feeling a tight strain in her. Mike could feel she was close by the way her walls kept closing around his cock.

"Shit!" He cursed shuddering to feel her juices covering his cock. Mike groaned in pleasure as he stopped thrusting. He pulled out laying down next to her. Both stared up at the ceiling. Ash rolled over to her side to face Mike.

"We are going to be busy this week." She grinned looking forward.

"Will you be able to walk I wonder?" Mike smiled.

* * *

 **Tuesday:**

Ash stood in the shower with the water running down her body. Chris was gone for the week for some convention, something she had no interest in going. She had faked being sick and stayed home. A week without Chris around left her in a mood to fool around with Mike. Ash was pulled from her thoughts when the doors to the shower opened. Ash looked back to see a naked Mike smiling back at her.

"Joining me?" She asked.

"Course, who else is going to wash your back?" Mike asked as he stepped in with her. Ash smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. He reached up cupping her breast massaging them in his hand.

"Mmm…." Ash moaned enjoying the feeling of his rough hands on her.

"Did you wash these…?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Nhhh ahh yes…" She moaned her response.

"What about down here…?" Mike asked going down south, Ash jumped feeling his fingers enter her.

"Ohh…. M-Mike…" She moaned tilting her head back enjoying the feeling of his finger in her. Mike groaned as he rubbed his growing length against her ass.

"Can I fuck you in the shower…?" Mike asked. Ash opened her eyes slowly. She swallowed hard nodding her answer. Mike grinned as he turned her to face him. He reached down hooking her leg under his arm pushing her against the wall. Mike held his hard cock at her entrance thrusting upward taking her fully.

"Ahh…" Both moaned in pleasure. Ash rested her hands on his shoulders as Mike began to thrust upward into her.

"M-Mike… do it harder…" Ash moaned tilting her head back while she wrapped her legs around Mike to help keep her up. Mike held her as he moved his hips harder he leaned down taking her breast in his mouth sucking hard.

"Mmm…" Ash looked down running her fingers through his wet hair enjoying the feeling of Mike rocking his hips slipping in and out of her.

"Haa…" She moaned biting her lip tilting her head back. Mike pulled his mouth off her breast attacking her neck next. Mike groaned feeling his peak inching closer he began to become more aggressive as he picked up his pace. The room was filled with the sound of the shower going and her cries of pleasure. She gave a last cry having hit her climax. Mike gave a low growl releasing. The two stood in the shower breathing heavy, Mike let Ash down smiling enjoying their time in the shower.

* * *

 **Wednesday:**

Chris stood admiring the high tech in front set out in display. He sighed as he pulled his cell out dialing the number. He held the phone to his ear hearing the dialing tone.

Ash was groaning in pleasure as Mike held her still by her waist thrusting in her. Her cell began to chime making her look up.

"Aah, shit…" She cursed.

"Mmm ah, Mike, stop…" Ash spoke looking back at him. Mike looked up at her stopping his movement but still inside of her. Ash reached over grabbing her cell she took a moment to calm her breathing.

"Hello?" She answered pushing her hair back.

 _"Hey! How are you doing?"_ Chris asked.

"Good, what about you?" Ash asked laying down resting on her elbows. Mike leaned over trailing kisses on her back.

 _"I'm doing alright, wish you could have come the stuff here is amazing!"_

"Enjoy yourself." Ash replied. Mike smirked as he grabbed Ash's waist again he was becoming inpatient.

"Nhh…!" Ash groaned. She shot her head back to see Mike grinning. He was beginning to move.

 _"Ash?"_ Chris asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, s-sorry I not feeling to good. I'll call you back later!" She quickly replied hanging up.

"Mike you jackass!" Ash growled glaring back at him.

"Didn't come here to hear you talk with your boyfriend, I came here for some fun." He smiled as he continued with thrusting.

* * *

 **Thursday:**

Ash stood folding the clothes in the living room with the tv on, she stood in a long shirt and her underwear. She jumped when she went a pair of arms wrap around her. She smiled looking back to see Mike smiling back at her.

"Wanna fool around?" Mike asked planting kisses on her neck.

"I'm doing the laundry." She smiled enjoying the feeling of his hands traveling up her body.

"So? It won't go anywhere." Ash stopped turning around facing him wrapping her arms around his neck. Mike smiled to see he had gotten her to change her mind he lifted her up having her wrap her legs around him. He led them to the bedroom laying her down. He grinded against her making her moan and arch her back off the bed. Everything was going so well till Ash's cell chimed again. Ash looked over to see her cell on the nightstand. Mike was too busy fondling her breast and continuing to press against her.

"Mike. Wait." Ash spoke pushing him off.

"What?" Mike preside his brows together in protest.

"My cell." She replied sitting up grabbing it. A text message.

 _"About 20mintues away from home."_ She read.

"Shit!" She cursed getting out of bed. How old was that message?

"What?" Mike asked confused.

"You need to go!" Ash yelled grabbing a pair of her pants.

"What? Why?" Mike asked.

"Cause Chris is coming home!" Ash yelled getting flustered as she grabbed Mike's clothes throwing them at him.

"Alright, alright!" Mike grabbed his clothes getting dressed. Ash checked her phone checking the time.

"Hurry!" She yelled. Mike buckled his pants up as Ash walked behind him following him to the door. Mike slipped his shoes on as Ash opened the door waiting for him to finish.

"Hurry!" Ash waved her hand. Mike finished as he walked out he turned around only to have the door slam on his face. He stood smirking.

"Tossing me out just like that huh?" Mike rubbed his neck as he walked away he slipped his hands into his pant pockets leaving.

"Mike!" The voice called. Mike looked up to see Chris smiling at him.

"Hey." Mike greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Oh, uh thought I stop by to see you, but Ash told me you were on some trip." Mike lied.

"Oh yeah I did, but I just came back actually." Chris explained.

"I see, well I'll stop by another time, let your rest." Mike smiled patting his shoulder.

"Okay sounds good." Chris replied as he left. Mike stood watching him leave he sighed shaking his head.

"Poor dumbass…" Mike smiled turning leaving as well.

 **A/N: This request took me a long time to do, and I tried my best in adding what was requesting. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
